1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure-adjusting structure for a vise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A convention pressure-adjusting structure for vise, as disclosed in patent TW M356571, a core is disposed in front of the driving device of the main body. An elastic element is sleeved onto a rear portion of the core, and a rear end of the elastic element abuts against the main body. A socket and a pushing element are connected with a front end of the core. The socket and the pushing element have corresponding internal threads and external threads. The pushing element is fixedly disposed on the driving device. The compression of the elastic element can be adjusted by rotating the pushing element. As a result, the maximum clamping force can be set up.
However, it is difficult to accurately rotate the pushing element, so the maximum clamping force is difficult to be set up at predetermined amounts. Besides, gap between the pushing element and the socket is formed due to the threading structure, so dust may easily enter the gap. As a result, when the pushing element rotates with respect to the socket, the pushing element and the socket may be abraded.